hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Inactive Scenario) (Money Hurricane)
NOTE:Season Is Under Construction. Please do not make any "major" edits without Money Hurricane's permission. Pre-Season Forcasts Season Summary January May & June July Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/08/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:27/05/2016 till:30/05/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:02/06/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:05/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C5 text:Colin (C5) from:13/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:14/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:C5 text:Danielle (C5) from:17/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:C4 text:Earl (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift: (0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July TextData = pos:(470,30) text:"(From the" pos:(517,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex On January 7, the National Hurricane Center noted the potential for an extratropical low about 425 mi (685 km) west-southwest of Bermuda to gain subtropical or tropical characteristics over subsequent days, as it tracked across the central Atlantic. Convection began to coalesce near the center of the low on January 13, leading to the formation of Subtropical Storm Alex about 785 miles (1,260 km) south-southwest of the Azores, at 21:00 UTC. Alex is the first tropical or subtropical storm to form in January since 1978, and only the fourth known tropical or subtropical cyclone formation during the month on record. When Alex became a hurricane at 15:00 UTC on January 14, it marked only the second recorded hurricane formation in January, with the other being Hurricane One in 1938. On January 15, the NHC issued its last advisory on Hurricane Alex, as the system transitioned back into an extratropical cyclone. On January 17, Alex was absorbed by another extratropical cyclone, in the southern Labrador Sea. Tropical Storm Bonnie On May 24, the NHC began monitoring an area of disturbed weather resultant from the interaction of a weakening cold front and an upper-level trough. A surface area of low pressure formed late the next day, eventually gaining sufficient organization to be declared a tropical depression at 21:00 UTC on May 27. Steered west-northwest within an only marginally conducive environment, the depression slowly intensified into Tropical Storm Bonnie a day later. The continued effects of high wind shear and dry air caused the cyclone's appearance to degenerate early on May 29, and Bonnie weakened back to tropical depression strength less than an hour prior to its landfall just east of Charleston, South Carolina. The depression meandered over South Carolina for over a day before regressing to a remnant low over the northeastern portion of the state at 15:00 UTC on May 30. However, Bonnie regenerated into a tropical depression on June 2. Late the next day, Bonnie re-strengthened back to a tropical storm due to a burst of convection. Hurricane Colin Category 5 Hurricane Colin was an unprecedented early-season Category 5, becoming the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic basin, stronger than Hurricane Wilma of 2005 in terms of wind speeds and pressure, reaching a peak of 195 MPH and a pressure of 880 Mbars. Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Destructive storms Category:Inactive Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Deadly storms Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Predictions Category:Preseason storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Tropical storm Category:Hurricane